


男朋友占有欲太强怎么办03

by peiqingye



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiqingye/pseuds/peiqingye
Relationships: 肖战/王一博





	男朋友占有欲太强怎么办03

车子驶进了肖家，停好车后司机很有眼色的先下了车。肖战低头看着把整张脸都埋进自己怀里的王一博，低声道：“还要哭吗？”王一博吸了吸鼻子，没有说话。肖战笑了笑，道：“乖，到家了。”王一博闻言抬起两条胳膊抱着肖战的脖子，道：“你抱我进去。”王一博刚哭过，声音沙哑中带着一丝甜意，肖战低头亲了亲王一博的发顶，笑道：“知道了。”

王妈妈今天好不容易回趟国，就来肖家陪她的好闺蜜肖妈妈一起吃晚饭，两人正在客厅说笑呢，就听见保姆道：“小少爷和大少爷回来啦。”王妈妈也好久没见儿子了，拉着肖妈妈一起去门口迎两个孩子。

肖战抱着王一博进来，就看见王妈妈和自己母亲正笑盈盈地看着自己和王一博，肖战冲王妈妈笑了笑，道：“阿姨。”王一博本来心安理得的窝在肖战怀里 ，闻言吓得赶紧抬起头去看，一眼就看见自己母亲在门口看着自己。王一博平时住在肖家，肖家人也宠他，所以王一博就是再粘肖战也没人会说什么。但是王妈妈就不一定了，王妈妈总是因为王一博被肖战压的死死的这件事，而常常恨铁不成钢。

王一博盯着母亲慈爱的目光，干笑道：“妈，你今天回来啊？”王妈妈笑着道：“你这小兔崽子怎么又在阿战身上！”王一博被吓得一激灵，下意识就往肖战怀里钻，肖妈妈见状赶紧拉住王妈妈道：“你别吓一博了，走吧，该吃饭了。”说完就拉着王妈妈往屋里走，又对肖战说道：“你带着一博收拾好再过来。”

肖战把王一博放到门口的椅子上给王一博换鞋。王一博晃着脚道：“我妈回来了你怎么也不告诉我啊。”肖战笑了笑道：“谁叫今天某人惹我生气，我就给气忘了。”王一博冲肖战吐吐舌头，道：“骗人！你就知道欺负我……”话还没说完，就被肖战抱起来，王一博拍拍肖战的背道：“你干嘛啊？”肖战漫不经心道：“带你去换衣服。”

等王一博被肖战压到床上，王一博才觉出些不妙来。

“哥哥……你……你干嘛啊……”

肖战凑近看着王一博，笑了笑，道：“我们甜甜，真的好可爱啊。”王一博闻言脸立马红了，他抬起手捂住肖战的嘴道：“不许叫我甜甜！也不许说我可爱！”肖战挑挑眉，握住王一博捂在自己嘴上的手，伸出舌头一下一下地轻轻舔着，一直从手心舔到指尖，然后微微张开嘴，咬住王一博的指尖。王一博被肖战弄得脸红心跳，偏偏肖战做这一切的同时还死死盯着自己，生怕错过自己的任何一个反应似的。

王一博侧过脸，小心地蜷缩起手指，求饶道：“哥哥……够了……”肖战放开王一博的手，却开始玩弄王一博其他地方了。

王一博的衬衫被撩起，细密的吻落在上面，留下一个个淡红色的印子，王一博紧张地攥紧床单，闭着嘴不肯出声。肖战自然知道王一博心里想的什么，原本还算轻柔的动作立马变得狠戾，他咬着王一博胸前的一点，另一只手也捏弄着另一点，王一博闭上眼小声啜泣道：“别……哥哥……”听见王一博叫出声，肖战这才放轻动作，讨好的舔了舔，反倒惹得王一博浑身一颤。

肖战亲够了，这才凑过来亲了亲王一博的脸。王一博喘匀气，这才推了推肖战道：“够了吧……”肖战捉住王一博的手，往自己身下放，道：“你觉得呢？”感觉到那里的热度后，王一博眼圈都红了，他委屈道：“我妈还有阿姨在下面等着呢……你不能做全套……”肖战了然地啊了一声，道：“我只是想让你帮我弄出来而已，还是说……”含住王一博的耳垂，低声道道：“你想做全套？”

王一博吓得连连摇头，道：“我没有我没有……我帮你弄出来……现在就弄……”王一博拉开肖战的裤链，小心地伸进去，隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着，肖战被王一博撩的不上不下，深吸一口气道：“你不行，就只有我亲自来了。”王一博连忙讨好的亲了亲肖战，道：“别别别……哥哥……”

王一博一闭眼，将手伸进内裤里，感觉到那里因为自己的触碰变得更大了。王一博快速地撸动着，过了一会儿也不见肖战有下去的意思，王一博向来都是享受的一方，又被肖战养的娇娇气气，没一会儿就手酸胳膊疼，他泪眼迷离地看向肖战，道：“我手酸……你怎么还没好啊……”肖战看着王一博这委屈样，忍不住笑了笑，他看着王一博实在不想再动了，只好把自己的手覆在王一博的手上，低声哄道：“乖，再忍忍……”

王妈妈看了一眼时间，有些着急地对气定神闲的肖妈妈道：“唉，他俩这也太长时间不下来了吧？你咋也不着急啊？”肖妈妈喝了一口咖啡，道：“你就别操心了，小心老的快。我估计他们今天不下来了，我一会儿让保姆送饭上去，咱俩先吃吧。”


End file.
